Yo Quisiera
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Este fue el primer song-fic que había escrito y no es el mejor pero espero que les guste XD… es Gaasaku y está basado en la canción Yo Quisiera de Reik.


Yo: acá les traigo otro song-fic... de hecho es el primero que hice el cual me dio pereza de subir XD

**Inner: **aun no entiendo cómo es que a tu temprana edad seas la reina de la pereza ¬¬

Yo: años de práctica u_u... los dejo leer :3

**Yo quisiera**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soy tu mejor amigo<strong>_

_**Y un pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos**_

Te conozco demasiado más que a ti misma, soy tu mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, eres más hermosa que una flor solo tu nombre lo dice Sakura de cabellera larga y rosa, ojos color esmeralda de piel blanca y con una personalidad muy tierna y dulce que le gusta a ayudar a los demás y yo soy un alma solitaria, fría, tímida y muy callada soy pelirrojo con ojos color verde aguamarina y con grandes ojeras con una extraña marca en mi frente tu eres mi única amiga, la mejor amiga de Gaara desde que tenemos 3 años, te he visto llorar más de mil veces solo porque te rompieron el corazón.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro,**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa**_

_**Yo solo te acaricio**_

_**Y me dices porqué**_

_**La vida es tan cruel**_

_**Con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo,**_

_**Y te consuelo**_

Ya se me hizo costumbre que llores sin consuelo en mi hombre y yo como un idiota consolándote de todos esos idiotas que te hacen esto como Sasuke Uchiha que estuvo contigo solo por interés porque eres millonaria, no sabes las ganas que tuve por matarlo y siempre me preguntas lo mismo "porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos" y yo como respuesta te abrazo dejándote saber que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

_**Me pides mil consejos**_

_**Para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro,**_

_**Sabes que te cuido**_

Siempre me dices que podrías hacer para que eso no te volviera a pasar para que no te vuelvan a romper el corazón y yo te digo que si eso pasa yo siempre te cuidare y que siempre seremos amigos y me dices que siempre lo ha sabido y que confías en mi para consolarte.

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien, te desvelas**_

_**Y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien,**_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada**_

Pero ese no es el maldito problema yo soy un idiota desde que tengo 6 años que me di cuenta que estoy locamente ENAMORADO de ti y siempre actuó como si nada cuando estoy contigo sabiendo que solo actuó para que no te dieras cuenta y ahora que tenemos 16 años tu eres la única que no se ha dado cuento de lo que pasa en mi interior y pensar que cuando teníamos 13 años te iba a decir lo que sentía sino fuera que me interrumpieron diciéndome que tenias una cita casi me mato de los celos pero que se le hará será reprimir mis sentimientos hasta que tenga valor para decírtelo .

_**Tú te me quedas viendo,**_

_**Y me preguntas, si algo me está pasando**_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer**_

_**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento **_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**_

_**Y que solo en mi mente, vivas para siempre**_

Siempre que estamos haciendo un trabajo en grupo he tenido veces que te veo sin darme cuenta y cuando tu lo descubres me preguntas si me pasa algo y yo solo respondo que no cuando por dentro me gustaría decírtelo a gritos lo que yo siento pero solo por miedo a que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente estés con migo para siempre y logremos ser felices juntos.

_**Por eso**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien, te desvelas**_

_**Y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien,**_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada**_

Ya han pasado otros 9 años y todo seguía igual hasta hace 2 años que por fin conseguí el valor de decírtelo pero lo que más me sorprende es que me hayas correspondido en los sentimientos que sentíamos mutuamente y ahora es todo como siempre debió de ser tu y yo juntos con nuestras respectivas carreras y es increíble de creer que estemos esperando nuestro primer hijo y planeando nuestra boda que si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez y mi medio eso ya hubiera pasado hace años pero por lo menos sucedió y ahora soy él hombre más feliz del mundo junto a ti MI flor de cerezo.

_**Yo quisiera, ser tu llanto, umm, tu vida**_

_**Yo quisiera, ser tu llanto, umm, tu vida**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**(Tu llanto)**_

_**Ser tu vida (ser tu vida)**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**(Tu llanto)**_

_**Ser tu vida (ser tu vida)**_

* * *

><p>Yo: y ¿qué les pareció? =D<p>

**Inner: **para mí que nadie le gusto ¬¬

Yo: eres mala conmigo T-T... dejen comentarios :)

**Inner: **adiós y feliz navidad


End file.
